


on Sleep

by feusgan



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Gore, Hurt No Comfort, MGSV, light gore but it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9275819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feusgan/pseuds/feusgan
Summary: a... thing? About the MGSV Command Squad and somnolence.





	

V has nightmares about falling. out of consciousness, back into the void.

into swirling sand that blocks out the sun.

as wakefulness is buried beneath a forming dune and

cognition slips from his hands resting on shifting desert earth.

 

 on the boat he wakes tangled in his sheets and to the sound of spurs.

 

for kaz it's severance.

visions in microsleep at his desk- the fate of home and body placed in someone else's hands.

he wonders what they did with his limbs,

if his flesh is flayed and scattered somewhere across the afghan fields.

 

 

Ocelot thrives on control. plans within plans within ruses within half-truths within silence.

what if it all came down?

Threads snapping and unravelling like a broken warp.

 

he can't afford to dwell.

he repeats the trigger words to himself and goes back to stage left

in the journey he's shaping from the aisles and catwalks.


End file.
